Nicolas Mottet de La Motte
thumb|260px|Nicolas Mottet de La Motte, officier de vénerie.thumb|260px|Acte signé par Nicolas Mottet, par un Herlaut de La Motte de Champlieu, mais aussi leur proche parent, Jean Michelin, ancêtre des Michelin. Nicolas Mottet de La Motte, ou Claude Nicolas de Motte naît le 29 mars 1693 à Paris, place des Ecoles, dans le 1er arrondissementBulletin de la Société historique de Compiègne, Volume, 1948.. Il est baptisé en la paroisse de Saint-Germain l'Auxerrois. Il décède le 29 mars 1768 à Compiègne (paroisse du Crucifix). Il repose dans l'église de l'abbaye Saint-Corneille"Bulletin de la Société historique de Compiègne", Compiègne 1874.. Le baron Nicolas Mottet est un membre de la Famille Mottet (XIIe-XXIe siècle.). Il est le fils du prévôt Louis Mottet de La Motte (1651-1733) et de Marguerite Herlaut, parente proche du célèbre financier Nicolas-Jérôme Herlaut. Nicolas Mottet se marie avec Madeleine Coustant le 6 avril 1723. Elle est la fille de Charles Coustant de Belle-Assise. Nicolas a un procès avec le Grand Maistre des Eaux et Forests du département de Soissons et le roi. Il est en partie ruiné. Nicolas est avocat au Parlement de Paris eT Intéressé dans les affaires du Roi. Nicolas Mottet de La Motte est l’un des [[Huit barons ou fieffez de l'abbaye royalle Saint Corneille de Compiegne]]Armorial de la France. Magny, Ludovic de (1826-1914). x "Archives de la noblesse" (Paris) 1874-1875.Comte Coustant d’Yanville, Dom François Coustant et les fêtes célébrées à Compiègne en 1744L'Hôtel du Mess, anciennementaux Brugniart, Bontemps, Charpentier, Coustant, Esmangart de Beauval, de Frézals, Xavier de Bonnault d'Houët, 1911.Les hommes illustres du Département de l'Oise: bibliothèque du Beauvaisis: notices biographiques, critiques, analyses littéraires, citations d'ouvrages, documents particuliers, etc, Volumes 1 à 3, Charles Braine, Éditeur Desjardins, 1858.Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, Bureau de la publication, 1869.The County Families of the United Kingdom: Or, Royal Manual of the Titled and Untitled Aristocracy of Great Britain and Ireland : Containing a Brief Notice of the Descent, Birth, Marriage, Education, and Appointments of Each Person, His Heir Apparent Or Presumptive, as Also a Record of the ..., Edward Walford, Édition 6, Éditeur Robert Hardwicke, 1871.Indian Archives, Volumes 8 à 10, Archives of India 1954.Swallowfield and Its Owners, Constance Charlotte Elisa Lennox Russell (Lady.), Éditeur Longmans, Green, and Company, 1901.L'Inde anglaise avant et après l'insurrection de 1857, Volume 2, Bibliotheca asiatica, Edouard de Warren (comte), Édition 3, réimprimée Éditeur Kailash, 1994.DEBRETT'S HOUSE OF COMMONS AND THE JUDICIAL BENCH. 1880. p.204.The Berkshire Archæological Journal, Volumes 41 à 44, Berkshire Archæological Society by Bradley & Son, 1937.. Nicolas Mottet est officier dans les venneries du roy''Bulletin de la Société historique de Compiègne, Volume, 1948., en forêt de Compiègne, en 1758. Comme le comte de Toulouse, bastard de Louis XIV, est aussi secrétaire à la marine, deux des dix enfants de Nicolas Mottet vont se retrouver à des postes importants au ministère de la marine. A Compiègne Nicolas est officier dans la demeure du Roy. En clair cela veut dire qu’il loge au château de Compiègne. Mais, Mottet est aussi seigneur des fiefs de La Fontaine Donneval, de La MotteTitre mis dans l'acte de tutelle du 11 avril 1765 des enfants de Jacques Moreau de Champlieu. (Archives familiales de Madame Magdeleine Houssay)., à Orrouy, non loin de Verberie, au sud de la forêt de Compiègne. Il fait construire le château de La Motte au début du XVIIIe siècle avec les matériaux du manoir de Donneval. * * * * * * * * * * SON MARIAGE . thumb|260px|Le Parlement de Paris en 1724.thumb|260px|L'hôtel du Mess à Compiègne, ayant appartenu à la famille Coustant.thumb|260px|Hôtel de ville de Compiègne. Nicolas Mottet se marie avec Madeleine Coustant le 6 avril 1723. Elle est la fille de Charles Coustant de Belle-Assise. Le ''Nobiliaire universel, de Magny, L’Armorial général, de d’Hozier, le Bulletin héraldique de France d’octobre 1890 et l’''Annuaire de la Noblesse'' font descendre la famille Coustant d’un frère de Guillaume d'Ercuis (1255-1315), précepteur de Philippe le BelAnnuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes et Le nobiliaire universel ou, Recueil général des généalogies historiques et véridiques des maisons nobles de l'Europe, Ludovic de Magny, Charles Joseph Moreau de Pravieux, Institut Héraldique, 1892, v. 21, p.29 et .... Madeleine est la petite-nièce de Dom Pierre Coustant (1654 - 1721). Charles Coustant, son père, est tout d’abord avocat au parlement de ParisBulletin de la Société historique de Compiègne, 1911 (T14), p.183 et Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes et Les armes et les couleurs de Compiègne. Communication de Jean-Claude Brault., lieutenant criminel en survivance…Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes., lieutenant criminel attourné de Compiègne, conseiller élu en l'élection en 1715, maître échevin de la ville de Compiègne et procureur du roi au bailliage et autres juridictions de CompiègneAnnuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes et Les armes et les couleurs de Compiègne. Communication de Jean-Claude Brault.. Puis, il reçoit un brevet de gouverneur de Compiègne le 30 novembre 1717, de gouverneur attourné de Compiègne le 5 août 1719Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Éditeur scientifique, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes.. Et il est bailli général des douanes du Val de GrâceAnnuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Éditeur scientifique, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes.. A la fin de sa vie, Charles est aussi Subdélégué de Messieurs les prévôts des marchands et échevins de ParisAnnuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Éditeur scientifique, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes., Bailli pour les rivières d'Aisne et d'OiseAnnuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Éditeur scientifique, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes., Procureur Général du roi au bailliage de CompiègneAnnuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Éditeur scientifique, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes.. Il est également bailli général des Dames du Val de Grâce et gouverneur et administrateur de l'hôpital général de CompiègneBulletin de la Société historique de Compiègne, 1911 (T14), p.183.20. Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Éditeur scientifique, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes et A.D. Oise, registres paroissiaux Compiègne, actes 3E159/30 1751-1752, p.152.. Il est écuyer, seigneur de Belle-Assise, de Jouy, et de Sainte-Christine...Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Éditeur scientifique, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes et Bulletin de la Société historique de Compiègne, 1911 (T14), p.183.. Son fils, Antoine, est le dernier Maître particulier de la forêt royale de Compiègne, avant son rattachement à la capitainerie des chassesAnnuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Éditeur scientifique, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes et Les armes et les couleurs de Compiègne. Communication de Jean-Claude Brault.. Par un bref un pape au XIXe siècle fait de ses descendants des comtes et ce titre est héréditaireAnnuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Éditeur scientifique, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes.. La mère de Madeleine Coustant, Marie-Barbe de More (1676 - 1732), est la fille d’un gouverneur-attourné en 1703. Jérome de Mor(e) est aussi notaire royal de Compiègne et l’auteur du terrier de Vic-sur-AisneBulletin de la Société historique de Compiègne, 1911 (T14), p.183 et AD Aisne H519.25. Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe Morant, Georges de (Cte). Éditeur scientifique, Borel d'Hauterive, André-François-Joseph (1812-1896). Éditeur scientifique, Révérend, Albert (1844-1911), 1869 (A26), p.299 et suivantes.. Elle est par sa mère la petite-fille d’un lieutenant-général de l’Élection. Les de More portent : : D'or à la tête de maure de sable, arrachée et tortillée de gueule, colletée d'argent. Maître Jérome de Mor(e) a épousé Marguerite CharpentierLe maréchal d'Humières et le gouvernement de Compiègne Par Roger de Magnienville, Louis de Crevant, 1881, p. 119.. Son frère est lieutenant-général en l'élection de Compiègne. Le grand-père de Marie-Marguerite Charpentier est d'abord esleu en 1627, habitant le quartier Saint-Pierre, puis lieutenant-général en l'élection de Compiègne. Le 24 août 1680, il va à l'enterrement de son ami maître Raoul Coustant à Compiègne au cimetière Saint-Jacques. En août 1676, il est avocat au parlement de Paris, bailly général des terres du marquisat de Monchy. Louis Charpentier, sieur de Bournonville est lieutenant civil et criminel de M. le bailli de Senlis à Compiègne...Le maréchal d'Humières et le gouvernement de Compiègne par Roger de Magnienville, Louis de Crevant, 1881, p. 119.. Jean Charpentier, son père, est greffier de l'hôtel de ville, ainsy qu'il s'ensuit...D'après extrait des Registres du Conseil d'état, en date du 25 août 1733, B.M. de Compiègne Ms SHC 50.. * * * * * Sa femme est-elle la descendante d'Henri III ? . thumb|260px|Gravure montrant l'assassinat d'Henri III par Jacques Clément.thumb|140px|Premier blason des Brunel.thumb|140px|Blason du Roi Henri III.thumb|140px|Nouveau blason des Brunel. La grand-mère de Madeleine Coustant, damoiselle Charlotte Brunel de Varennes, est née après 1631. Elle est officiellement la descendante d'une famille noble fixée à Serbonnes, près de Sens. Son grand-père maternelle, Jean Esmé Brunel (1580-1660), écuyer, sieur de Varennes habite la Tour du Temple à Compiègne, nous dit Les hommes illustres du département de l'Oise. Jean est le demi-frère de François Brunel, seigneur de Serbonnes. Mais son vrai père semble ne pas être Mathieu III Brunel (1542 - 1621), comme précisé dans Nobiliaire universel de France ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume, mais Henri III (1551 - 1589). Sa mère, Marguerite de Bronze (1560 - 1646) est l'une des maîtresses du roi. Celle-ci est dame de Gravon-sur-Seine et de Balloy. Nous ne savons pas à quelle famille elle appartient. Le nouveau blason de ses descendants est : : d'argent, au chevron d'azur, chargé de trois fleurs de lys d'or précise Recueil d'armoiries des maisons nobles de France, d'Henri Gourdon de Genouillac. Selon la tradition familiale, les fleurs de lis sont semées sur le chevron au XVIe siècle, en souvenir des relations de Marguerite de Bronze (ou Brons), dame de Serbonnes, avec le roi Henri III. Cet amour a porté ses fruits et le blason des Brunel porte la marque de cette bâtardise, écrit dans Histoire généalogique de la Maison de Brunel, Patrick Chevassu (1990). Outre cette descendance cette relation va avoir des conséquences historiques graves. Jacques Clément est né à Serbonnes, le village dont Mathieu de Brunel est seigneur. Le fait que sa jeune épouse devienne la maîtresse du roi Henri III le rend très jaloux. Dans un premier temps Brunel e contribue beaucoup à entretenir dans le pays l'esprit de la Ligue. Puis il exalte le moine Jacques Clément qui tue le roi, selon Mémoires, Société littéraire, historique et archéologique de Lyon, 1877. Jean Esmé Brunel, un de leurs enfants, écuyer, sieur de Varennes, habite la Tour du Temple à Compiègne. Il est par la suite gouverneur de Carmagnole (en Piémont) et de Verrue (en Montferrat), dixit Société Généalogique de l'Yonne - Bulletin de liaison n° 30. Puis, Il se fixe à Ambreville dans le Gâtinais. Jean Esme de Brunel obtient de l'abbé commandataire et seigneur de Ferrières-en-Gâtinais, l'inféodation du fief de Brunel à Ambreville, par contrat du 20 mars 1635 passé devant Me Baussant, notaire à Ferrières (minutier détruit). Il rend foi et hommage du fief de Brunel le 8 novembre 1657 devant Me Boyer, notaire à Rozoy-le-vieil. Son autre fille se marie avec Louis de Chinot, écuyer, pair et seigneur de Fouquehove, du Val, de Chailly, du Quesnoye, d'Hourecq, de Baincthun, capitaine au régiment de Navarre, le 14 janvier 1659. Du fait du mariage de Charlotte avec Raoult III Coustant, le 30 septembre 1664, le blason des Coustant passe de deux à trois fleurs de Lys. * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE . Procès avec Rivié et le Roi . thumb|260px|Allées et carrefour en forêt de Compiègne, par J.B. Oudry.thumb|260px|Plan de la forêt de Compiègne.thumb|260px|Ce 1/3 d'écu en argent vaut une livre. En 1727, Nicolas se livre, avec son beau-frère Pierre Moreau de Champlieu, à un important négoce des bois. Ils sont tous les deux adjudicataires en 1727 pour l'ouverture de neuf nouvelles routes en forêt de Compiègne, où le Roi Louis XV chasse très souvent à courre. Ils font, paraît-il, abattre des branches et arbres non marqués par la maîtrise des Eaux et Forêts. De 1731 à 1733, ils sont l'objet d'une procédure pour délits forestiers conduite par Etienne Rivié de Riquebourg, Grand Maistre des Eaux et Forests aux départements de Valois, Senlis et Soissons (reçu le 4 septembre 1712)Cela correspond au volume des importations de bois exotiques de la Belgique de nos jours pendant une année., alors que le 19 janvier 1728 les officiers de la Maison du Roi de Compiègne dressent un procès verbal de récollement qui ne signale aucun délit. Or, malgré cette preuve, le 10 octobre 1730, soit plus de deux ans et demi après que des fonctionnaires du roi aient fait leur rapport, le Sieur Rivié, Grand Maître des Eaux et Forets du département de Soissons, dresse un nouveau procès verbal constatant les délits commis par ledit Mottet conjointement avec Pierre Moreau de Champlieux son associé. Et un an plus tard, le 31 juillet 1731, est rendu un arrêt en Conseil d’Etat du Roy, par lequel Sa Majesté ordonne que, sans égard au procès verbal de récollement de 1728, celui du sieur Rivié de 1731 est et demeure définitif, et qu’à la requête et diligence du Procureur du Roy, ils sont informés par le dit Grand Maître Rivié de tous les délits énoncés au procès verbal du 10 octobre 1730, et pour le procès instruit qui doit être jugé définitivement en dernier ressort par ledit Sieur Grand Maître. Donc non seulement ce Rivié décide tout seul qu’il y a eu délit, mais c’est également lui qui va les juger. Bien entendu, le 8 avril, le dit sieur Grand Maître Rivié condamne conjointement Claude Nicolas Mottet et Pierre Moreau de Champlieu, son associé, à payer des sommes incroyables : 9.567 livres d’amende, plus 12.641 livres de dommages, intérêts et restitutions, soit au total 22.268 livres à payer. Le sieur Mottet, qui ne s’est pas déplacé, est condamné en outre à payer personnellement 775 livres et 15 sols de frais de contumace. Nous arrivons donc à un total de 23.043 livres, ce qui correspond au prix de 4.000 cordes de bois (15.000 m3). C’est une somme démentielle et qui ne correspond pas à la production d’une forêt de 27.000 arpents surexploitée depuis des sièclesExtrait des Registres du Conseil d'Etat du 25-8-1733.. A la suite de ce jugement du sieur Grand Maître de Rivié, Nicolas et Pierre présentent une requête au Roi, tendant à ce que, sur les condamnations ainsi prononcées – pour lesquelles ils ont déjà payées 11.000 livres (dont 6.000 le 29 mai 1733). Il plût à Sa Majesté de les décharger du surplus (soit 11268 livres) ainsi que des 775 livres de frais de contumace dus par Sieur Mottet, et d’ordonner : *''qu’ils soient relevés de tous interdits ;'' *''que toutes procédures faites contre eux seront anéanties'' *''que l’écrou de Pierre Moreau sera rayé et biffé;'' *''que Claude Nicolas Mottet sera déchargé de la contumace ;'' *''que tous deux auront main levée de toutes les saisies faites à la suite des dites condamnations.'' Néanmoins, le 25 août 1733, le roi, en son conseil d’Etat tenu à Versailles, sans avoir recours à la dite requête de Nicolas Mottet et Pierre Moreau de Champlieu, dont S.M. les a débouté et déboute, ordonne que : le jugement de Sieur Rivié Grand Maître du 8 avril 1732 sera exécuté selon sa forme et teneur… et néanmoins par grâce et sans tirer à conséquence, Sa Majesté modère les condamnations portées par le dit jugement contre les dits Mottet et M. de Champlieu à la somme de 14.000 livres (au lieu de 22.868 dont 11.000 ont été déjà payées) et décide qu’en payant dans les deux mois, ils seront et demeureront déchargés de toutes condamnations d’amende et restitution portées par le dit jugement, leur faisant Sa Majesté deffenses de récidiver sous plus grandes peines''Un avocat au Parlement est un vrai avocat. Les avocats en parlement, que l’on rencontre dans toutes les généalogies écrites, n’ont d’avocats que le nom.. Les Mottet, déjà ruinés par Law en 1717, sont à nouveau appauvris par ce procès. Par la suite, la faillite de la Compagnie des Indes en 1769 cause à la génération suivante la perte de la dot de la femme de Louis Melchior Mottet, l’un des fils de Nicolas, soit 30.000 francs, somme considérable. * * * * * Le château de La Motte . thumb|260px|Châteaux des Mottet : La Motte à Champlieu.thumb|260px|Les terres de La Motte, Donneval et Champlieu. Peut-être avant ce procès, Nicolas fait construire le château de La Motte , en bordure de la forêt de Compiègne, avec les matériaux du manoir de Donneval. Claude est aussi seigneur du fief de Donneval de la Motte, à Orrouy, pas loin de Verberie, au sud de la forêt de Compiègne. On le sait grâce à l'acte de mariage de son fils Louis Melchior Mottet à Rochefort. Nous savons par un arrêt du Conseil, du 30 janvier 1725, q''ui condamne ''son oncle ''le Sieur Herlant de La Motte apayer les Droits de Franc-Fiefs des Biens Nobles qu'il poffede, aux frais de l'eftimatìon def dits Biens, & au couft de l'rreft, que son père est copropriétaire de ces biens. Ce château de style classique comprend un corps de logis entre deux pavillons légèrement saillants, sur deux étages, dans un parc à la française. Sur la gauche les communs avec un pigeonnier et une orangerie. Il y a sur l'Automne un moulin.Claude est seigneur du fief de La Fontaine, d'ailleurs son fils Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine et ses descendants forment la branche des Mottet de La Fontaine qui figure dans bien des armoriaux ou nobiliaires. * * * * * Avocat au Parlement de Paris . thumb|260px|Hotel du Four à Compiègne. L’exploitation des forêts royales n’est en rien la seule activité de Claude Nicolas. Il est avocat au Parlement de ParisClaude Brault dans son Histoire de l'hôtel du Four à Compiègne (maison 7, rue Saint Antoine dans son environnement Le Tour des Rats), Compiègne, avril 2004, à qui nous devons la plupart de ces précisions, nous dit que P. Guynemer dans son Histoire d’un vieil hôtel des Rats ou d’Arras (B.S.H. Tome XIV, 1911) donne la liste des propriétaires de XIVe au début du XXe s., Intéressé dans les Fermes du Roi dans le bailliage de Compiègne, prévôt de la juridiction des Dames du Val de Grâce, maître des ponts de Paris et secrétaire du roi. En 1765, la fille de Nicolas, Marie Mottet, épouse du baron Segoing, devient la propriétaire de l’Hôtel des Rats. Nicolas Mottet y habite depuis la mort de son beau-frère, Pierre II Moreau de Champlieu, en 1742. Cet hôtel lui est loué par Antoinette Mottet, sa sœur, héritière de son mari. Sa fille, la baronne Segoing, achète également l’hôtel du Four en 1762 à son cousin germain, Louis Coustant de Jouy. L’hôtel de Bourgogne, attenant aux deux autres, appartient aussi à la fin du XVIIIe siècle à un autre membre de la famille. * * * * * Baron fieffé de Saint-Corneille . thumb|260px|Abbaye Saint-Corneille. L'abbaye de Saint-Corneille a inféodé, peut-ête vers 1200, à huit gentilshommes quelques biens et des maisons, à la charge par eux de lui rendre divers services. A certains jours de cérémonie, ils sont obligés de paraître en présence du chapitre revêtus de dalmatiques aux livrées de l'abbaye. On les appelle les huit barons fieffés de Saint-Corneille. Mottet de La Motte est l’un de ces huit Pairs & Barons Fieffés de l'Abbaye Royale de Saint-Corneille, comme le rappelle le livre, L'hôtel du Mess, Les hommes illustres du département de l'Oise ou l’''Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe'', volume 26, mais aussi de nombreuses références françaises à étrangèresDans un courrier électronique à Guy de Rambaud. Bernet est secrétaire de la Société d'histoire moderne et contemporaine de Compiègne, maître de conférences en histoire moderne à l'université de Valenciennes.. Les barons portent foi et hommage à l'abbé de Saint-Corneille pour divers fiefs. Le fief de Saint-Corneille est un domaine royal que le roi Robert donna à l'abbaye Saint-Corneille de Compiègne, d'où son nom, mais il est vendu par celle-ci au XVIe. Il est situé autour de Verberie, dans l'Oise. Les nombreuses donations royales à partir de sa fondation en 877 eurent pour effet de donner à l'abbé de Saint-Corneille la qualité de vassal du roi de France, son suzerain. * * * * * Louis Alexandre de Bourbon . thumb|260px|Louis Alexandre de Bourbon.thumb|260px|Le cerf passe l'Oise, en vue de la ville de Compiègne. Louis Alexandre de Bourbon, comte de Toulouse prête serment pour la charge de Grand veneur le 23 avril 1714. Des documents d’archives nationales nous précisent que Nicolas Mottet est officier dans la vénerie du Roi, en forêt de Compiègne, en 1758. Comme le comte de Toulouse, bastard de Louis XIV, est aussi secrétaire à la marine, et que deux des dix enfants de Nicolas Mottet vont se retrouver à des postes importants au ministère de la marine (alors que leur famille n’a aucun lien avec la marine ou les colonies), nous pouvons penser que Mottet lui a rendu des services. Il est possible aussi que Mottet est hérité de la charge de l’un des Herlaut. C’est un immense honneur et privilège. Le Dictionnaire encyclopédique de la noblesse de France, de Nicolas Viton de Saint Allais (1816) nous explique en quoi consiste cette charge : : Nos rois ont accordé de tout temps de grands privilèges aux officiers de leur vénerie. Il y a une ordonnance de Philippe Auguste, rendue en 1218, qui donne aux officiers de la vénerie, différentes exemptions et privilèges, et en 1344, Philippe le Bel les exempta de toutes contributions de tailles, subsides, d’emprunts, de guêts, de gardes, de péages passages et logements de guerre. Ces exemptions, subsides, d’emprunts, de guêts, de gardes, de péages passages et logements de guerre. Ces exemptions et privilèges furent confirmés depuis successivement, en 1547, par Henri II ; en 1594, par Henri le Grand ; en 1639, par Louis XIII, qui déclare en outre tous les officiers de la vénerie et fauconnerie, commensaux de sa maison, et en cette qualité, exempts de taille et de tout autre subside. Enfin, par la déclaration rendue à Poitiers, par Louis XIV, en l’année 1652, en faveur des officiers de la vénerie, il est dit expressément : Nous confirmons, par ces présentes, tous les privilèges, franchise, liberté et immunité, exemptions et affranchissements accordés aux officiers de nos Maisons royales, employés aux États de la Cour des aides et à leurs veuves, durant leur viduité, voulant qu’elles soient quittes de toutes contributions... Les registres paroissiaux de Compiègne nous apprennent que Nicolas est officier dans la demeure du Roy. En clair cela veut dire qu’il loge au château de Compiègne . * * * * * La fin de sa vie . thumb|260px|L’hôtel des Rats à Compiègne. Nicolas hérite, comme ses sœurs, de biens à Cutry, Attichy, Choisy au Bacq et Compiègne. Le 4 avril 1766, il est le parrain de Claude Louis Mottet, fils de Louis Melchior et de sa bru Agathe Le Proux de la Rivière, mais il n’est pas présent dans l’église Saint-Louis à Versailles, et se fait remplacer par Éloy Pierre Le Proux de la Rivière, Premier Commis du fonds des colonies, autre grand-père de l’enfant. Nicolas Mottet de La Motte à la fin de sa vie ne vit plus au château du roi ou dans son château de Beauval, mais dans son hôtel des Rats, à côté de deux autres hôtels qui appartiennent à sa famille. Lors de la Délibération de l'Assemblée de ville pour continuer le Collège par autres que par les soi-disant Jésuites, l'an 1762, le lundy,- huitième jour du mois de mars, à trois heures de relevée, en l'Assemblée générale des habitants de la ville de Compiègne tenue en la grande salle de l'hôtel commun... Mottet, officier de la vénerie du Roy est présent''Histoire du collège de Compiègne, depuis son origine jusqu'en 1790,'' Plion, Albert, G. Dumont (Compiègne), 1891, p.286.. Il est décédé le 29 mars 1768 : : L'an 1768, le 30e jour de mars le corps de Messire Claude Nicolas Mottet, baron fieffé de l'abbaye de Saint-Corneille décédé hier en cette paroisse âgé de 75 ans ou environ a été inhumé dans l'église de la dite abbaye au milieu de la nef à deux ou trois pieds de distance de la grande grille du cœur par moi curé du Crucifix soussigné en présence de François son fils et de Magdeleine Coustant son épouse, Louis Segoing son gendre, époux de Marie Magdeleine Mottet, Antoine François Coustant, ancien maître des eaux et forêts, son beau-frère, Louis Coustant de Jouy, beau-frère, avocat du Roy au baillage qui ont tous signés avec nous. L’église et l’abbaye de Saint-Corneille vont être profanées pendant la Révolution et détruites. Les sépultures, dont celles de Nicolas Mottet de La Motte, Madeleine Coustant et de plusieurs, inhumés dans l'église de l’abbaye de Saint-Corneille de Saint-Corneille de Compiègne, et ceux de ce certains rois sont jetés aux ordures au cours d’une bien macabre fête révolutionnaire. * * * * * SA DESCENDANCE . thumb|260px|Blason Mottet de La Motte.thumb|260px|Anne Catherine Chevotet, fille d'un Rémond et d'une Mottet.thumb|260px|Louise Gabrielle, épouse de [[Jean Valade, née Rémond et fille d'une Mottet.]]thumb|260px|Compiègne au XVIIIesiècle.thumb|260px|Pendant la Révolution les Carmélites de Compiègne sont guillotinées.thumb|260px|Autel et retable de la chapelle Saint-Claude à Compiègne.thumb|260px|Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud jeune.thumb|260px|Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, baron, commissaire-ordonnateur des établissements français de l'Inde. Nicolas Mottet et Madeleine Coustant ont dix enfants : ¤ Charles Claude Mottet (1723-1723) est né le 10 novembre 1723 à Compiègne. Il a été baptisé le 10 novembre 1723 à Compiègne. Son parrain est le gouverneur Charles Coustant de Belle-Assise, son grand-père maternel… et sa marraine Suzanne Moreau de Champlieu, sa tante paternelle. Il décède dès le lendemain de sa naissance, le 11 novembre 1723, à Compiègne. ¤ Receveur général Antoine Mottet est né en 1727 à Compiègne. Il est mort après le 21 octobre 1774 à Bayeux. Il est Receveur général des aides à Bayeux le 21 octobre 1774. Antoine est parrain de son neveu Antoine Claude Mottet, mais ne va pas à Versailles. Le Receveur général des aides est un collecteur de l'impôt direct dans sa généralité. Au XVIIIe siècle, il y a 24 recettes générales dans le royaume (20 généralités des pays d'élections + Flandre, Lorraine, Alsace, et Franche-Comté) et 48 receveurs généraux. ¤ Anne Madeleine Mottet de La Motte (1724-1808) est née le 1er octobre 1724, à Compiègne, paroisse Saint-Jacques. Marie Mottet se marie avec le baron Louis Segoing, né en 1721, fils de Jean Constantin Segoing (1674 - 1741), caissier des fermes du roi, et de Charlotte Madeleine Françoise de la Rivière de La Borde, reçue en juin 1691 et élevée à la maison royale de Saint-Louis à Cyr, selon le Dictionnaire généalogique, héraldique, chronologique et historique ... Par François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye Des Bois. Il descend du célèbre généalogiste Charles Segoing, historiographe du roi, et d’un lieutenant général en l'élection d'Orléans. Le blason de sa famille est : : D’azur, à une cigogne d'or, tenant en son bec 1 serpent de sable, soutenue de sinople, et surmontée de 2 étoiles d'argent. (Orléanais). C’est un Parisien de la paroisse Saint-Paul, fils d’un employé des fermes qui n’a pas laissé en mourant une fortune considérable. Le sixième de l’avoir paternel qui revient à ce fils n’atteint pas 1.500 livres de rente. Sa sœur est mariée avec un Coustant qui est l’oncle de sa femme. En 1762, le baron Louis Segoing est bourgeois de Compiègne, ce qui est possible pour un gentilhomme possédant des fiefs nobles. Il est locataire de l’Hôtel des Rats, mais en 1765, sa femme, Marie Mottet, en devient propriétaire. Les deux hôtels mitoyens, du Four et des Rats, appartiennent donc à une Mottet. Elle a hérité en partie du deuxième hôtel du fait de la succession d’Antoinette Mottet, sa tante, veuve de Pierre II Moreau de Champlieu. Le 8 mai 1773, Marie Mottet est la marraine de Madeleine Agathe Berry, sa petite-fille, représentée par Jeanne Agathe de La Rivière, épouse du Sieur Louis Melchior Mottet, Commissaire au bureau de la Marine. Dans un bail de 1780 elle est citée comme veuve de Louis Segoing qui dans le second acte représente Anne Catherine Mottet et Louise Gabriel Rémond. Dans ce bail du 21 juin 1780 pour les terres de Choisy c'est elle, Anne Madeleine Mottet, épouse Louis Segoing, qui est la fondée de pouvoirs de sa cousine proche, Demoiselle Anne Catherine Rémond, veuve du Sieur Michel Chevotet, architecte du Roy, demeurant à Paris et du Sieur Jean Valade, peintre du Roy, et Demoiselle Louise Gabriel Rémond, son épouse. Il s’agit de surfaces importantes, comme dans celui sont signé le 10 juillet 1790 pour un Sieur Adrien Mouton laboureur, par elle et là on parle encore de terres aux héritiers de Champlieu et d'autres aux héritiers Mottet. Un bail de juillet 1790 est particulièrement long et difficile à déchiffrer. Louis Segoing est présent à l'enterrement de son beau-père le baron Mottet le 29 mars 1768. Il est le propriétaire de l’hôtel du Four depuis 1762 avec Marie Mottet, son épouse. Ce sont probablement les époux Segoing-Mottet, propriétaires de 1762 à 1824, qui font construire l'aile est-ouest de l’hôtel. Sans doute Louis Segoing rachète-t-il les trois autres quarts, et Anne Madeleine Mottet, restée sa veuve, se trouve seule propriétaire. Elle décède à son tour à Compiègne, le 18 mai 1808, rue Videbourse et est enterrée le lendemain. Elle est dite sur l’acte rentière viagère de l’état. Cette Mottet institue par son testament du 18 février 1808 pour légataires universels ses petits-enfants. Ils sont les parents de : ¤¤ Anne Louise Segoing qui se marie avec Jean Baptiste Berry (1728-1791), en 1772, à Versailles, paroisse Saint Louis. Jean Baptiste d'une famille de serviteurs de la famille royale, originaire de Saint Germain en Laye, du côté de son père et de célèbres jardiniers du Roi, les Lavechef du Parc, du côté de sa mère. Son beau-frère est Commissaire Ordonnateur à la guerre. La fille de sa soeur, Marie Agnès Berry, veuve de Guillaume Pierre Berthier, a un fils avec le vieux roi Louis XV 26. On la marie à Charles-François Clocq, commissaire des guerres. La mère de la jeune fille, la veuve, et le mari ont le droit a une pension sur le Trésor. L'enfant naturel, Charles-François Clocq (1769-1810), est Garde du Corps du Roi, puis Garde Constitutionnel en 1792. En 1775, Jean Baptiste Berry est Huissier de la Chambre de Madame Victoire de France & Commis de la guerre. Anne Louise est l’une des femmes de chambre de Monseigneur le Dauphin . Sa belle-soeur, Victoire, est femme de chambre de Madame Victoire de France . En 1780, il est toujours Huissier de la Chambre de Madame Victoire de France , mais Principal Commissaire des Bureaux de la Guerre au ministère. Il représente Louis Coustant de Jouy, grand-oncle de sa femme, au baptême de Louis Mottet à Versailles, fils de Louis Melchior, en 1772. Le 20 avril 1791, il meurt à Versailles, paroisse Saint Louis, ancien Premier Commis de la guerre. Comme le fait dire à un garde Voltaire : Il est encore plus difficile de parler à Monseigneur de Louvois qu’à Sa Majesté. Mais je vais vous conduire chez Monsieur Alexandre, le premier commis de la guerre : c’est comme si vous parliez au ministre. ''Ils ont trois enfants, dont Madeleine Agathe Berry qui est la mère du comte de Lurde. * Le Président François Mottet est né le 17 janvier 1728 à Compiègne. Il est baptisé le 17 janvier 1728 à Compiègne, paroisse Saint-Antoine. Son parrain est François Seroux de Venette, lieutenant-colonel d'infanterie, chevalier de Saint Louis, commandant pour le roi à La Bussière et sur l'étendue de la Sambre. Ce Seroux est lui aussi d’une vieille famille de Compiègne au service de la famille royale. D’ailleurs il s’est marié par contrat du 28 février 1702 avec Marie Madeleine de Crouy et selon La Chenaye-Desbois leur contrat de mariage est signé par la famille royale. Sa marraine est Antoinette Mottet (1686-1754), sa tante, propriétaire entre autres des hôtels du Four et des Rats, épouse du Sieur Moreau de Champlieu. François Mottet est présent au décès de son père, le baron de La Motte, en 1768, et au décès de sa mère, le 17 août 1771, à Compiègne. François ne semble pas avoir exercé d'activité, contrairement à ses frères cadets. Il figure bien sur un acte de Maître Poulletier, notaire à Compiègne, datant du 29 juin 1775. C’est un bail à rente pour la construction d'un moulin à Margny-lez-Compiègne, en faveur de Charles Baton, meunier de Monchy-Humières… François Mottet est dit bourgeois de Compiègne, sur cet acte. Jacques Bernet, universitaire, spécialiste de cette période, à Compiègne nous dit qu’il est deuxième échevin de la ville en 1789. Le maire, un Crouy est issu d’une famille alliée à la sienne. La famille de sa mère, les Coustant, François et ce Crouy sont favorables dès avant 1789 aux idées nouvelles. Mais contrairement à ses cousins germains, ''petits seigneurs inoffensifs aux yeux des révolutionnaires, comme l’écrit Gustave Chaix d’Est Ange. François Mottet va devenir un dirigeant révolutionnaire au niveau de la région de Compiègne. Cette Quel est l'état de sa fortune ? Les Mottet ont été en partie ruinés par le système de Law, voisin des Herlaut, place Louis le Grand à Paris, et par une amende de 23.043 livres, ce qui correspond au prix de 4.000 cordes de bois et son père a eu 10 enfants. La municipalité de Compiègne avant 89 demande au roi la protection du commerce. Les émeutes ne commencent qu’en 1789 du fait de la cherté du pain. Ce sont des nobles et des bourgeois qui sont échevins de la ville jusqu’en 1792. La participation de ce Mottet n’a donc rien de surprenante. Il va s'adapter - comme beaucoup - aux régimes successifs. François Mottet est membre de la Société Populaire dès le 28 février 1791. Celle-ci est envahie par des personnes suspectes, selon quelques excités parisiens. Des anciens nobles et des prêtres jureurs sont présents dans les autres sociétés populaires en province. D’après Jacques Bernet, il est membre des Amis de la Constitution, puis Société populaire de Compiègne - le club des Jacobins du lieu, en activité de février 1791 à mars 1792, puis en septembre 1792. D'après J. Bernet (secrétaire de la Société d'histoire moderne et contemporaine de Compiègne, maître de conférences en histoire moderne à l'université de Valenciennes), François Mottet est échevin municipal de 1787 à 1790, lieutenant du maire De Crouy en sept. 1789, officier municipal de Compiègne en 1791-93, administrateur en l'an II puis président en nivôse an III du district. II tient alors un rôle de premier plan particulièrement pendant la crise frumentaire de l'automne hiver 1794-95. Un parcours politique et administratif typique d'un engagement révolutionnaire local en la période. Il est mort célibataire et sans postérité le 1er mars 1808 à Compiègne. ¤ Marie Barbe Mottet est née le 9 juillet 1729 à Compiègne, Paroisse Saint-Antoine. Elle est baptisée le 10 Juil 1729 à Compiègne, paroisse Saint-Antoine. Son parrain est Louis Coustant et sa marraine Maddeleine Mottet. François Coustant, maître particulier de la maîtrise de Compiègne est présent à son baptême. Elle est morte le 16 février 1764 à Compiègne, Paroisse Saint-Jacques. Elle est enterrée le 17 février 1764 en l'église Saint-Jacques, plus précisement dans la chapelle de sa famille, la chapelle Saint-Claude. ¤ Marie Madelaine Mottet est née le 1er octobre 1729 à Compiègne. Elle est baptisée le 1er octobre 1729 à Compiègne. Son parrain est Hierosme Herlaut de La Motte et la maraine Barbe Demor. Elle est morte le 6 octobre 1732 et inhumée à Compiègne (Saint-Jacques), dans la chapelle de sa famille, la chapelle Saint-Claude. ¤ Marie Thérèse Mottet est née le 8 novembre 1730 à Compiègne, Paroisse Saint-Antoine. Marie est baptisée le 8 novembre 1730 à Compiègne, Paroisse Saint-Antoine. Son parrain est messire Gouverneur du Fresnoy, Grand- Prieur de Champagne, et sa marraine Marie Thérèse Emery. Elle est morte à l’âge de huit mois en bas âge, paroisse Saint Antoine, le 4 août 1731. Elle est inhumée chapelle Saint-Claude en l’église Saint-Jacques. ¤ Le Commissaire Général Louis Melchior Mottet du Ministère de la Marine, responsable des colonies, est né le 5 janvier 1735 à Compiègne, et est baptisé le jour-même en la paroisse Saint-Jacques de Compiègne. Son parrain, c'est son frère, Antoine Mottet, qui sera Receveur général des aides à Bayeux et sa marraine, Marie Madeleine Mottet, sa sœur. Mottet se marie avec Jeanne Agathe Le Proux de La Rivière, le 13 septembre 1763, à Rochefort, paroisse Saint-Louis. Celle-ci est la fille de l'un Premier commissaire du ministère de la marine. Son témoin est Jean Augustin Accard, écuyer, commissaire et premier commis des colonies et Jean-François de la Rivière, commissaire de la Marine. Pendant la Révolution, il ne touche plus de pension de retraite du fait d'une nouvelle loi votée par les conventionnels, malgré l'opposition de Louis XVI et Necker. Il vit dans une cabane de forestiers dans la forêt de Compiègne. Sans ressource, depuis cinq ans du fait du nouveau régime, il devient après Thermidor Chef de la Division du Bureau des Fonds du 25 juillet 1797 au 22 septembre 1798, aux appointements de 8.000 francs, pan an). La Terreur est finie et Georges Pléville Le Pelley est devenu Ministre de la Marine et des Colonies. Il a onze enfants, dont : ¤¤ Agathe Mottet, épouse de Rambaud est belle-soeur de Jean Michel Rambaud (1738-1792) et du ministre Georges Pléville Le Pelley, Berceuse du Duc de Normandie, qui l'élève sept années de suite. ¤¤ Louise Rosalie Mottet, épouse du baron Jean Baptiste Picot de Buissaison, chef de bataillon des Gardes suisses (France) au château de Versailles. Il est le frère d'Étienne Guillaume Picot de Bazus, un général français et de Philippe-Isidore Picot de Lapeyrouse , '''naturaliste français et maire de Toulouse. ¤ '''Anne Barbe Mottet se marie avec Philippe Hyacinthe Poulletier de Plaisance, Commissaire ordinaire des guerres et Conseiller du roy, écuyer. ¤ Le Gouverneur Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine est né le 4 juillet 1741, au château de Compiègne, et à la paroisse Saint-Antoine de cette ville. Il est décédé le 30 avril 1820, à Pondichéry, rue des Capucins, et enterré au cimetière français de la rue Surcouf. Benoît est nommé commandant et président du Conseil provincial de Chandernagor. Il est tour à tour Agent général pour la Nation, Préfet colonial (1803)27, commissaire-ordonnateur des Établissements français de l'Inde, Président du Conseil supérieur à Pondichéry. À l'origine Commissaire de la Marine, li est un gouverneur de Pondichéry, qui est baron mais se dit comte. Mottet est fait chevalier de l'ordre de Saint-Louis, le 7 octobre 1820. Il est aussi chief justice (juge en chef) et député du Grand Orient de France[29. Dans A Genealogical and Heraldic History of the Colonial Gentry ..., Bernard Burke, par contre, le dit général, ce qui ne figure pas sur les documents d'archives. Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, officier de la plume du ministère de la marine et des colonies, est à l'origine de la branche de La Fontaine, de la famille Mottet, alliée notamment à des familles de l'aristocratie anglaise des Indes. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Famille Mottet Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Compiègne Catégorie:Naissance à Paris Catégorie:Cour royale sous l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Chasse